screammtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson is a recurring character on MTV's Scream. She is the secondary antagonist in Season 1. She is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Nina was originally Lakewood's mean girl, before her brutal death. She was the one who leaked a video of two young girls kissing online, that resulted in her murder that same night. On the night she and her on/off boyfriend, Tyler, uploaded a video of Audrey and Rachel making out, she was brutally murdered by a person in a Brandon James mask (Ghostface). From what others have said, Nina was fiendish, vindictive, cruel and petty: examples include betting Will to sleep with Emma simply out of jealousy and blackmail on various Lakewood residents. Nina is the second character to die in the series. History Season 1 Pilot Nina returns home after secretly publishing a video of Audrey Jensen making out with Rachael Murray online. Nina goes inside and changes into her bikini. She receives a snapchat of herself changing into the bikini from behind. She reacts nervously until she receives a text from Tyler's phone asking her how it feels to be the star of the show. At this point, she realizes that her webcam was turned on and recoding her. She turns it off before saying to herself "Tyler, you are skating on restraining order lake.", only to receive another text from his phone, asking if he is on thin ice. She calls out to Tyler, who is still no where to be seen, threatening him with her dog. Tyler still doesn't come out and she goes outside for brief moment, only to receive another snapchat of her walking outside. She receives another message, telling her that maybe she will get more views than the Audrey video. She calls out to Tyler again, telling him that when he grows up she will be outside. She gets into the hot tub as the lights behind her click on. She turns around, facing the backside of her house. "Tyler?" Nina calls out. The light clicks off. Nina receives to and from messages from Tyler's phone that seem like he is about to join her. Nina gets up and She then receives another message saying "Heads up." before something is thrown into the hot tub. She looks at it and sees that its Tyler's severed head. Nina screams and clings to her phone. She scrambles out of the hot tub and runs away while looking back, checking to see if someone is behind her and hides behind a tree. Nina desperately tries tapping 9-1-1 with wet fingers but fails. She uses Siri,'' but the phone accidentally calls Pottery Barn. Panicking and terrified, Nina attempts to get inside her house but all the doors are locked. By the time she reaches the third door, in the reflection, a figure shows up behind her and slices horizontally across her back with a hunting knife while she screams in pain. While lying on the ground, bleeding in pain, Nina attempts to flee but trips and falls. Nina crawls away in pain but Ghostface then grabs her from behind and picks her up as she begs for her life. Without hesitating, Ghostface slices Nina's throat open from ear-to-ear. Nina gurgles as blood spurts out. Ghostface throws her into the swimming pool, where the blood drains out from her body. The next day, Nina's parents arrive home. Nina's mother goes outside and follows a trail of blood splotches which leads to the swimming pool. Nina's mother screams in horror, discovering Nina's lifeless body floating face down in the water. Later, a memorial is held for Nina and it is revealed that she and Will Belmont slept together. 'Hello, Emma' Ghostface sends a video clip of him with Nina's dead body floating in the water to the entire school. 'Aftermath' A photo of Nina can be seen on Brooke's phone with an "X", when a poll is sent to everyone on who they would like to see die next. 'Exposed' At the funeral for the deaths of Tyler, Nina, Rachael, and Riley, several photos of Nina can be seen on her wall. 'The Dance' When Audrey is looking through Rachael's videos she finds a video of Nina and Kieran at a bar. Kieran later reveals through a flashback that he was with Nina at a bar the day before she was murdered and was also drunk and flirting with Kieran. Kieran offers to call her a cab but she insists on driving herself home, he then takes her keys and drives her home. Although not seen, Kieran tells Emma that she attempted to sleep with him but he declined. Season 2 'Village of the Damned' Nina is mentioned. 'When a Stranger Calls''' Nina is slightly shown on a video footage of her getting thrown into the swimming pool. Appearances Notes * Nina is based on Casey Becker in role, though the two girls are somewhat different. * She is the "opening girl" of the series. In each of the films, there has always been a famous actress who gets killed off in the opening scene (Scream 3). * Nina is described as a mean girl. * It is rumored that Chloe from "Scream 4" also has the last name Patterson. * Nina is the second character in the series to die. * Nina is the secondary antagonist of Season 1, providing the conflict for the drama part of the storyline. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Victims of Ghostface Category:Deceased Characters